FanFic FINAL FANTASY IX: Unexpected guest
by MARYXULA
Summary: Where to go when you don t know any safe place to go? Who can you be with when you don t want to be with the one who cares of you? Between his proud and his despair, Kuja Tribal only finds some relieve under Mikoto s loving cares... And the kind words of the Genomides living with her. MikotoxKuja One-Shot (Post-Canon)


**AUTHOR´S NOTE:**

Any Final Fantasy IX belongs to me, They are an exclusive creation of Square-Enix (Squaresoft) and their respective collaborators

Story told in third person (I try to do it this way with one-shots n_nU)

The idea I came with is pretty simple and risky like in every fanfic I write with characters I love but I´ve written already n_nU (Anyway I hope the person who asked me for it likes it)

MikotoxKuja Post-Canon (One-sided love)

 **FanFic Final Fantasy IX**

 **** Unexpected guest ****

Taking into account his status, more than a reckless or risky idea, It was pretty stupid but He could not longer pretend gratitude to that one whose mere existence was already a defeat for him. Beside Kuja knew well his fate wouldn´t be so nice If his situation wasn´t so fragile and despite it, ducking his head with rage He accepted a public death as the condemnation He deserved for his acts, without the support of the queen or her court, considered serious crimes in Alexandria, Kuja refused to see his life passing by in a prison cell of cold and heavy walls of Stone and iron bars...

So there He was riding his last but most appreciated possesion, feeling the wind against his face, cooling it, remembering him that He could still feel while It pushed away several strands of different size from his pale cheeks. _He was alive_ was his thought as his smile increased _but not for much longer_ He remembered and the smile faded again. When the consequences of all his effort demonstrated in his escape, the vision of the clean and blue sky surrounding him turned into a dense darkness. His eyelids covered his eyes and his body fell to one side like a sack of potatoes. The white dragon noting the possible fall of his master, groaned and slowed worried until stop completely, provoking in the young man a reaction.

"What?" He exclaimed lifting his face from the polished shiny skin of the creature. "Have We already reached our ... Destination?" A knot in his throat was formed at the pronounce of the last word. During his flight He had not had time to think about that detail, He had just moved in need to get away but his choices were limited. "I don´t like this one but It´s the most appropiate one..." He announced to his waiting winged partner, taking a wise decision.

The silver criature eager shrieked, nodding when the slender Young man encouraged him to continue spurring him as his long and soft wings waved before Rolling out again.

 **xoxoxox**

However, in the not too far from the huge tree Lifa small town the morning progressed calmly for its inhabitants as any other. Both Genomes and black mages had woke up early, taking advantage of the first rays of sun to take care of their work such as working their small plots, heat the ovens or prepare new drugs after a serious selection of plants collected the previous day. Always under the optimistic supervisión of Mikoto who guided with affection and patience the group of genomides collaborating and learning new things with many of the experienced black mages. Also taking a little moment for herself after going to and fro, being asked the same several times, finding her small but silent house as her sanctuary. Closing the wooden door behind her using a key which occupied almost the entire palm of her hand, looking at everything before walking to the corner where the kitchen was, willing to prepare her favourite infusion, looking for the correct glass bottle with the gold shining liquid already done between the large number of glass jars in her modest storing tables adhering to the wall. The few utensils She had were hanging by iron hooks next to a cauldron of the same material. Sitting in front of the table She was able to see directly what her window showed through the thin crystal. She as the rest of genomides didn´t need great possessions to be happy. She drank the substance little by little, moistening her pinkish lips with a silly smile while cocked her head slightly. Sometimes thinking about her older brother Zidane but other thinking in Kuja, whatever He was, was He feeling proud of her? She did not lose the smile easily because She trusted the words of her predecessor with respect to the brother they had in common. Somehow that obsession helped her when taking her daily duty as the main leader. She wanted both Kuja and Zidane were proud of her because in her naive mind both of them were her following figures. It was closing her deep blue eyes and her whole mind was filled with a lot of visions and words She always felt the need to keep them in a piece of paper so once She finished drinking the infusion, She would devote herself to write. Between the few and hulking account books there was her flimsy diary in another firm wooden table next to her bed. She had barely moistened her delicate feather in dense ink when impatient knocks at her door distracted her, making the girl keep look at the door with her still hand.

"Mikoto... Problems... Please, come..." A Young boy with identical haircut and hair color begged taking Mikoto´s arm with a very nervious voice when She opened the door, sighing. It seemed this genomide had come running from somewhere a little farther of the small town.

Frowning although slightly confused, both Genomides rushed to the shaft of the problems. What her blue eyes saw was even worse tan She feared, She had never seen the black mages act that way. They seemed being hitting something or _someone_ with long broomsticks or their own feet while the genomides had surrounded them and looked the dreadful act without moving, doing hard her work of approaching them. Frowning, the young blonde sued the black espectres under the heavy clothes that were known as black mages to stop by a strong shout:

"PLEASE STOP! You are scaring my people!"

To the recognize that voice that seemed lost in time and his mind He opened his eyes, closed eyes for physical pain and resignation. However, her name was frozen in his throat. _Mikoto, Finally is Mikoto_ He thought with a grateful smile. Curious was the desire to find among those Golden and hostile circles her eyes of the same color, celestial. It was not possible until the group began to walk away, one by one as She looked at them in disgust with her arms crossed.

"Sorry for you and yours, Mikoto but that bastard does not deserve another treatment from us..." One of them said, briefly placing a gloved hand on one of her tense shoulders. His people had suffered countless calamities under his command.

In contrast, treatment coming from the Genomides was surprisingly pleasant. Still feeling every centimeter of his slender body aching, Kuja wanted to sit down by himself to stand up, difficult objective because his limbs barely had the strength to hold his whole body without a support. His pale cheeks reddened when Mikoto herself came forward to hold him so She could prevent his falling. _What humiliation_ It sounded a shrill voice in his head, in moments like that one He found death even pious. The height difference between the two was comical but closing his eyes, the taller of them would not think about it as He walked slowly to what was left of the village´s way resting on her with his left arm around her neck. Nobody would notice it but her face blushed a little with a silly smile in her face. Feeling the inimical look from every black mage She saw in the streets, It disappeared. As son as Kuja was resting in a soft bed the Genomide with pinkish colors in her clothes would think about what to do next. With the help of other two blond genomides the guest was carefully placed in the only piece of forniture She used for sleeping. They Heard him produced a slight groan when his body fell inside the comfortable Surface worrying them who looked at Mikoto, She shook her head smiling and after thanking them their help She guided both criatures out of the house.

 **xoxoxox**

Despite the tensions Kuja´s presence raised every few minutes, the population of the village regained its usual quiet pace. When some genomides crossed Mikoto's house used to stand and greet Kuja, sometimes even dared to maintain a more or less entertaining conversation with him sitting in a chair of wooden legs next to the big window smiling at them as pretended some interest. One of many things He insisted Mikoto must buy for him. To Heard their innocent praises was all He needed to feel better with himself, never had enough. His sister wasn´t wrong when She had the idea of putting him close the window, sunlight and good people would cheer him up. Much to her regret, the divo tended to get tired quickly of the same view. It was when her little moment of introspection finished, sighing and wrinkling her forehead with a pacient smile She closed her diary and walked toward him who just looked at her with demanding eyes aparting them from the open square hole. _A similar kind of gaze that Garland_ had She thought in silence blinking because She learned that name was prohibited being Kuja close. It saddened her how much hate and rage the tall genomide kept having for the only one who created them all.

"But why do you hate him that much?" She dared to ask him one day, looking at him straight to the eye. Barely sure who the subject was Kuja didn´t respond, instead asked narrowing his eyes:

"Who? There are so many people that deserve my hate."

And his mere name was like a slap in his beautiful face.

"Master Garland."

Both wouldn´t forget what happened after, He hit her so hard, the little girl fell sitting in the floor with her eyes wetting filled of panic and surprise. She saw him pointing at her with his forefinger and heard very careful his words, soft as velvet but cutting as swords.

"Whatever Zidane thinks about him or whatever He meant for you, all I can feel toward him is hate."

Mikoto nodded and cleaned her eyes with the black sleeve of her shirt.

"So I would thank you not even call his name in my presence." He added returning slowly to calm.

After the completion of the morning and prepared the food with so much effort and love, the girl was enjoying the silence of the noon staring from her favourite corner at his big brother sleepy. Admiring his long and light blond tufts extended on the flattened pillow, some of them finishing on his chest. He really resembled the image of an celestial criature and Mikoto felt so attracted to his inhuman beauty allthough She didn´t know give that state a name. So near his face of porcelain She was lost in the study of his perfect traits like thin silver eyebrow, a long but subtle round nose and two pinkish lips under the dark lilac carmine that usually covered them. He didn´t need so many make-up to look that gorgeous, He was gorgeous in the raw. In such an inopportune momento the knock on the door caused a slight disturbance in both the silence and the Young man. After a long time without speaking with her because of her decisión of taking care of the mean genomide and sorcerer, the black mages seemed to feel the need of talking with her. Leaving the thick painted wooden door propped open, Mikoto lisened to them hopeful out of the house.

"Look, Nº 80 came back from The big capital city in Alexandria´s kingdom with interesting news... That I thought you should know too... Sincé They are related with our oppresor." Nº 81 told stammering and sometimes, lowering his head every two or three sentences shyly. aware of the treachery that could involve his action for his people. His partner nodded and after looking at Nº 80 started talking:

"That´s it, sweet Mikoto, It seems the royal guard was looking for him, He had escaped from Palace!" As the information was granted, his big hands were shaking strongly. "If He is here as Nº80 has told me, you should let Zidane know it." He added, trying to bring some help.

Mikoto blinked and tried to speak.

"T-Thank you... " It was all She could say and said them goodbye.

"Brother!" She cried covering her mouth with both hands horrofied at the see of Kuja in the floor, crawling toward the window. She ran to help him but once She was enough close to grab him by the armpits, He refused squirming while screaming furious:

"No! Don´t touch me!" The blond girl obeyed concerned at the same time that scaried. "You, I thought I could trust you but you, you are betraying me! Now I need to go out of here!"

Trying to understand what was wrong that time with him, Mikoto asked with trembling voice:

"Why? What Have I done wrong this time?"

Kuja felt like laughing but He didn´t have sufficient strenght in spite of, He answered as He managed to sit down by himself:

"Don´t act like If you didn´t know it, I Heard you talking with those ungrateful pieces of black smoke about telling Zidane my whereabouts..."

Suddenly like If a small Stone hit her head, She blinked and smiling again said recovering from her fear:

"Oh! You don´t have to worry about that, brother, because unless you agree with me, I won´t tell it to him."

She was honest, She wouldn´t do it unless He granted his permission and unable to find in her clear and pure eyes any lie or trick, soon the genomide calmed himself down. How much Mikoto would wish to hear even in a low whisper, thank you but carrying him again in order to place his body inside the bed She conviced hersself that take care of him was all She needed to feel happy.

 **MARYXULA**

 **For this story between Mikoto and Kuja I found A LOT of inspiration and a Little bit of help in a doujinshi called Final Fantasy The F (FFIX one-shot) and a few really good doujinshis showing them in a similar role XDU**

 **The subtle differences of course are mine n_nU**

 **I must admit I wanted this to come in a really corny way but as tend to happen to me, I found it kinda out of canon with Kuja or the visión I have of Kuja n_un However I hope you can see all the love Mikoto has toward him (pretty close to a fan or an crazy admirer XDU)**

 **Specially writting despite my terrible english and meltdowns, for** **lunamoonvenus**


End file.
